The object of this invention is to provide an economical, convenient and very practical cover for a folding lounge chair of a type commonly used on beaches or lawns by sunbathers. Such lounge chairs are equipped with body support surfaces formed of plastics elements which tend to be uncomfortable in extremely cool or warm weather. The cover according to the invention can be formed of terry cloth which is very comfortable and absorbent and also easy to launder.
The lounge chair includes leg portions disposed at the forward and rear ends of the seat area, and two folding upper body and leg support portions are cantilevered rearwardly and forwardly of the seat area and leg portions. The cover which is unitary includes spaced opposing inwardly open pockets which fit snugly over the two cantilevered extensions of the lounge chair to secure the cover thereto with stability so that it will not become displaced during normal usage.
Pocketed skirts on opposite sides of the cover add to its convenience and appearance, the skirts concealing the legs of the lounge chair during usage. Head pillow anchoring straps and slits near one side of the cover to enable the use of a side table attachment are optional features which may be omitted in some cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,380 discloses a beach accessory in the nature of a combined beach towel, chair cover and tote bag and is the closest known prior art structure. The patented device lacks a number of the features possessed by the present invention and has a different mode of use, and accordingly it is an object of the present invention to improve on the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,380 particularly in connection with a folding lounge chair of the type disclosed in the patent.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.